All of Me
by CDLUVM
Summary: Tori and Andre are having difficulties because a certain Valentine broke Andre's heart, and he doesn't know how to fix it. Song Fic, based of All Of Me by Varsity Fan Club. TANDRE, one sided Candre. Jandre/Jori friendship. Inspired by a guest on one of my other stories.


**DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn ViCtOrIoUs, Or ThE sOnG 'All Of Me' by Varsity Fan Club.**

**ThIs Is FoR a GuEsT oN oNe Of My OtHeR sToRiEs. EnJoY, pAiRiNg TaNdRe/CaNdRe**

_**All right**__**  
**__**Ohhh**__**  
**__**Yeah**_

**-ToRi PoV-**

I get up starting my day with a cup of cocoa. It's been sort of nice the past few days, Andre and I have been dating, but it kind of feels off,you would think Cat could break his heart like she did, because of her peppy attitude, but she did something awful, and I don't know how I can help Andre. They were in love, those words break my heart, because he's not really all in on the relationship, he hasn't even told me he loved me. We've been dating for a year!

_**I heard a sad song playing on the radio**__**  
**__**About a guy who loves her**__**  
**__**But he never really let it show**__**  
**__**Outside the rain keeps falling down my window**__**  
**__**I'm crying inside, gotta see you tonight**__**  
**__**I understand and if somebody broke your heart before**__**  
**__**But it wasn't me who left the pieces laying on the floor**__**  
**__**But it's me who's out there in the rain knocking at your door**__**  
**__**Paying the price for all of her lies**__**  
**_

I was just sitting on the couch one night, and this song came on the radio, it was the song about a guy who loved a girl and never really let it show. A song came to me, I wrote it down, this could cheer up Andre! The rains falling hard down my window, I have to see him, make sure he's doing ok, and show him this song. I grabbed my shoes, and jacket, throwing them on and grabbing the keys. I ran out the door and started running to his house, it's only a few blocks, and my sister couldn't drive me and I have no license so this was the only option. I started banging on his door, I may look crazy in the ran in the middle of the night, but I have reasons, He opened the door moments later, forwarding his eyes in confusion. I pulled him in for a kiss.

_**She wrote me a song but I can't find the words to say**__**  
**__**To tell her what's on my mind**__**  
**__**But even a symphony can't say what she means to me**__**  
**__**So how can you, how can you give, **_

**-AnDrE pOv-**

I was trying to get to sleep but I couldn't. There was a knock at the door, I wander who that is, it's not like I planned someone coming over this late, especially when it's raining. I walked to the door, to my surprise I find Tori standing there smiling, is she ok? She pulled me in for a kiss before I could ask. I pulled away pulling her in. I grabbed my blanket off the couch and tossed it over her shoulders.

"Are you crazy, you could get sick", I scolded.

"I have something to help you", she answered, pulling a slightly wet piece of paper out of her pocket, and handing it to me.

"Come here", I grab the paper sitting it on the coffee table, and leading her to the couch, where I was just trying to sleep at. I turned the heater on pulling it closer to warm her up. I sat next to her wrapping my arm around her.

"Read it", she said motioning toward the song, I sighed picking it up and reading it. "It's for you". I read over it, it was an amazing song. I can't find the words to say. I don't think I can tell her what's on my mind. It's not that I don't trust her, or I don't like her. I've just had my heart broken before and I don't know what to do.

_**All of you**__**  
**__**When all you get is half of me**__**  
**__**Now tell me what were we supposed to do**__**  
**__**If all you get is half of me**__**  
**__**If all I give is half of me**_

The next day I walked into school, took me forever to convince Tori to let me drive her home, she had insisted she could walk, which was incredibly stupid, she could get a bad cold! I walk toward my locker seeing Beck and Cat making out near his locker. I know I'm with Tori, but he's just using her. I know he's my friend but he never showed much interest in Cat, till I asked her out. He just likes going after the girls I like. He even tried making a move on Tori. I had a crush on Jade once but I didn't make a move because she was Beck's girlfriend, and he goes and stabs me in the back. "Are you ok?" I hear Jade ask from behind me.

I turn around to see her looking toward Beck and Cat. "I'm fine".

"Andre, you're not fine. And once you admit that, it'll be easier to move on", she answered, I don't know what to say, that was good advice, but I don't know how to admit what I feel. It's hard enough feeling it. "Trust me I know", she answered looking sadly toward Beck and Cat, and then headed to class. I sighed.

_**Wanna be the reason that you never look for love again**__**  
**__**Baby, I wanna be your lover, your best friend**__**  
**__**How we gonna make it if you never gonna let me in**__**  
**__**What can I do to prove that my love is true**_

**-ToRi PoV-**

Andre and I were sitting on my couch watching a movie; it looked like he was deep in thought, not even watching the TV. "Andre?" I questioned, turning off the TV, and turning to him. "Andre Are you ok?" I asked. He simply chooses not to listen. "Andre?"

"Yeah?" he replied turning to me.

"You know you can always talk to me, we're still friends" I answered.

"I know", he replied, I wish he would just let me in. What can I do to prove I'm trustworthy?

_**I keep holding on for as long as this gonna take**__**  
**__**Until you realize (realize)**__**  
**__**Look in my eyes**__**  
**__**And I'll never let you be betrayed**__**  
**__**I'm not that girl, but how can I give you?**__**  
**_

"You just have to hold in there", Jade replied, I frown when Ryder walks over and puts his arm around Jade. He was cool with us now, I held no grudge. But I wish Andre would do that with me.

"How do you do it?" I questioned. Ryder went through what I went through, because Jade was also heartbroken by the Cat and Beck affair.

"A lot of patience", Ryder answered.

"He helped me realize, Beck loved me but loved is different from in love. I needed to let out what I was feeling before I could move on. Ryder loves me the way Beck could never", Jade replied.

I nodded, "Could you talk to him, since you know what he's going throw?"

She nodded, "I already tried talking to him, but I'll try again, if that's what you want". I nod, I wish I could help.

_**All of you**__**  
**__**When all you get is half of me**__**  
**__**Now tell me what are we supposed to do**__**  
**__**If all you get is half of me**__**  
**__**If all I give is half of me**__**  
**__**(I just can't help it)**_  
_**(I just can't help it)**__**  
**_

**-AnDrE pOv-**

I was walking out of class and Jade runs up to me. "Andre? Did you think about what I told you?"

"I don't know how you do it, I can't seem to talk to anyone about how I feel", I answered.

"If you talk about it it's easier to move on, I've been in your shoes. It's hard at first you feel like you can't trust anyone, but once you come to face with what's going on in your head, you can trust", she answered, she walked away to leave me in my thoughts.

_**Now buy you got me locked up too in time**__**  
**__**Got me paying to up someone else's crime**__**  
**__**But how can love burn**__**  
**__**If it's not return**__**  
**__**I need more than this so how can I give**__**  
**_

**-ToRi PoV-**

I haven't heard from Andre in days, I've called him a dozen or more time, but nothing. When I went over to his house earlier today, his mom was saying he left. I sighed sitting on the couch, he has to be fine. Nothing could of happened right? I panicked, what if he got back with Cat. I know he loves her, and they were happy together, but he left her. It's like after everything would he really do that? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell. I walked over opening it. "Andre? What are you doing here?" It was raining and he smiled.

_**All of me**__**  
**__**When all I get is half of you**__**  
**__**Now tell me what am I supposed to do**__**  
**__**If all I get is half of you**__**  
**__**How can I give you all of me**__**  
**__**(Half of you) When all I get is half of you**__**  
**__**Now tell me what am I supposed to do**__**  
**__**If all I get is half of you**__**  
**__**If all you give is half of you**_

"I love you", he said, I smiled pulling him to me, in a kiss, that's what I've been wanting to hear for a long time.

"I love you too".

**AlRigHt I hOpE yOu LiKe ThIs, AnD iF yOu hAvE a SoNg AnD pAiRiNg YoU'd LiKe Me To Do, I'D lOvE tO. EvEn On A dIfFeReNt ShOw, As lOnG aS I'vE wAtChEd It, ThAt Is. **


End file.
